


As Easy as Breathing

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Captain Hill [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Hill - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve makes the move to Washington D.C. He gets an unexpected visitor.





	As Easy as Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m subjecting you to another Captain Hill fic. I’m telling you, when I fall in a hole, I fall in a hole. I’ve managed to create this whole headcanon with these two in my head and the result is these fics.

 

It was as easy as breathing.

Maria fit into his life - and he into hers - with an ease that surprised him. They melded together well; she was calm, cool, collected, always cautious, looking at every situation with a critical eye, while he could be impulsive and hot headed, shoot first, ask questions later.

It was her idea to keep their relationship quiet. She thought it would be easier that way and once she explained why, Steve couldn’t argue with her.

“Not a secret per se,” Maria said. “I’m not sure we could accomplish that, but we also don’t need to scream it from the top of Stark’s Tower.”

“If someone asks -” Steve said.

“We’re honest with them,” she shrugged. “But I don’t think they’ll ask.”

She was right; they didn’t ask. While he was sure they suspected, no one ever came right out and said anything, not even Natasha or Barton. He was grateful that they gave Steve Rogers some modicum of privacy, God knew Captain America didn’t get any.

It had been his idea to take things slow. There were days that his heart still ached for Bucky, for Peggy, for all that he had lost. Love couldn’t be forgotten that quickly, if ever. It had been seventy years for the world and only months for him. And while Maria’s lips were soft under his, her body warm to the touch, it was different from what he knew. It would take him time. She was patient with him, maybe more than he deserved.

His transfer to D.C. hadn’t been a surprise; of course they wanted the poster boy for American patriotism stationed in the cradle of Democracy, working at the Triskelion. What had been a surprise was the ache he’d felt when he’d walked away from Maria, acting as if he was saying goodbye to a friend, yet feeling like he was leaving a lover.

He’d been in his new apartment for two weeks, no missions yet, just settling in, learning the ins and outs of working exclusively for S.H.I.E.L.D. and training with the S.T.R.I.K.E. team. He hadn’t had time to realize that he was lonely, that he missed _her_. Late on the fourteenth or fifteenth day - not that he was counting - he’d been sitting and staring at the wall, a record on the new turntable, playing soft jazz, an unread book in his hands. He’d finished unpacking ages ago; he hadn’t had a chance to build a life yet, so there hadn’t been anything more than a duffel bag to empty. He’d been wondering what he’d do with himself, the book unappealing and no television to watch, when there were three sharp knocks on the door. He kept his shield propped against the wall by the door, in easy reach so he snatched it up, holding it loosely as he peered through the peephole. He figured it was probably some kind of building welcoming committee with a batch of cookies and a thousand questions. The other tenants had been side-eyeing him for days; a visit was long overdue.

It was Maria.

Steve ran a shaky hand through his hair before setting down the shield and yanking the door open. Maria smiled at him, confident and sure of her decision. He didn’t speak, just reached for her, his hand closing around the lapel of her lightweight jacket, tugging her inside and into his arms.

His mouth slanted over hers, no chance for either of them to speak, though all they needed to say was in that kiss in that moment. It was only when Steve finally came up for air that he realized he had her pushed up against the wall, his body flush against hers.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I guess I missed you.”

Her fingers drifted down his cheek, dancing across his lower lip. “I missed you, too.”

They kissed again, Steve moving them down the hall and around the corner, only taking his lips from hers long enough to avoid any obstacles in his way. They stopped in front of the fireplace, her jacket, bag, and purse falling to the floor by the couch, his hand sliding down her back to cup her ass cheek, hefting her up and into his arms. He couldn’t seem to get her close enough. He needed to breathe her in, to let her seep into his pores, to memorize everything about her. He turned, lowering both of them to the couch, her knees on either side of his hips, her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist. His head fell against the back of the couch as Maria’s lips moved down his neck, her fingers twisted in the hem of his t-shirt, her breath hot against his skin.

She had the shirt bunched up, shoving it up his chest, and her fingers tucked in the waistband of his jeans when she stopped abruptly, sitting back on his thighs, dragging in deep after deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, releasing him and shoving a hand through her hair. “Too much, right?”

Steve caught her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, his other hand cupping the back of her head. He pulled her close, catching her lips in his, kissing her long and hard. When he released her, he yanked off the shirt and tossed it on the floor, then he placed her hand flat on the center of his chest, pulling her down into another kiss.

Maria moaned into his mouth, making his cock jump with interest, which she must have felt because she shifted, grinding down on him just a little, as if she was trying to gauge his reaction. He groaned, his hands moving to her waist, his hips flexing, holding her against him, letting her know exactly what he was thinking without words. His hands slid under her sweater, circling her tiny waist, pulling her forward, rocking her against his burgeoning erection.

“Steve,” she gasped, sitting back a little to look at him. “What are we doing?”

“We were making out,” he growled, his arms coming up around her back, and in one swift move, he flipped them so she was lying on the couch and he was tucked between her legs. He kissed the corner of her mouth and took a deep breath. “But if you want to stop -”

“Hell, no,” she grinned. “I just want to make sure this is what you want.”

“I want it,” he said. “I want you.”

Maria blushed, her cheeks turning bright red, and Steve felt a tug of desire low in his gut. “You keep blushing like that and I won’t be responsible for my actions,” he murmured. He pushed off the sweater she was wearing, his fingers lingering on her soft skin, choking back a moan as she pushed him away to unbutton her slacks and slide them off, kicking them to the floor. Her bra and panties were a simple black, stark against her creamy skin.

“Come here,” Steve murmured, his hands moving up her back and unhooking her bra, pulling it down her arms, letting her breasts fall free. This time he didn’t hold back the groan bubbling out of him. She was beautiful.

He pulled her to him, his mouth completely encompassing her nipple, the taste of her skin like a sweet nectar. He cupped her breast, kneading it gently as he laved the nipple with his tongue, sucking it between his teeth. Maria gasped, a shudder running through her.

She reached between them and unbuckled Steve’s belt, quickly pulling his jeans open, his cock hardening as her fingers brushed over him. She yanked the front of his boxers down, not freeing him completely, but enough that she could wrap a hand around him.

He moaned, mouthing his way up her chest to her neck, then her mouth, his tongue pushing past her lips. He wanted to devour her, wanted to taste every part of her. He released her, rose to his knees between her legs and hurriedly stripped off his clothes, his eyes never leaving hers. He slipped his fingers in either side of her cotton underwear and slowly slid them down her legs, stopping every few inches to press a kiss to her knee, her ankle, her calf. He leaned over her, his head between her legs.

Steve’s tongue darted out, gently lapping at her sex, the taste of her flooding his taste buds. He put his hands on her thighs, pushing her legs open, his tongue sliding into her, his mouth closing over her, one finger teasing at her entrance.

Maria’s hips bucked, a groan escaping her, her hand falling to the back of Steve’s head, holding him there. Steve liked that she knew what she wanted and she wasn’t afraid to let him know. He glanced up at her, relishing the beauty of the erotic flush of her skin and the sight of her breasts heaving under his ministrations. He dropped his head, sucked her clit between his lips, and pushed two fingers inside of her, his cock jumping as Maria cried out in ecstasy.

He couldn’t get enough of her, couldn’t get enough of the sounds she was making, her hips moving, her fingers scratching at his shoulders, leaving marks that would heal within hours. Steve was good at this, he’d always been good at this. He’d always been the little guy tagging along after Bucky, immediately dismissed by most women with just a glance, so any chance he got to show what he could do, he made sure to leave an impression. It didn’t hurt that he loved taking a woman apart at the seams using just his mouth and fingers; it had always given him a sense of power, even when he had none. 

It wasn’t long before Maria was drawing in short, stuttering breaths, her walls clenching around Steve’s fingers, her hand clamped to the back of his head, nails digging into his neck, holding him against her as she let go, crying out his name as she came.

Steve stayed between her legs, working her through the orgasm, moaning right along with her, pressing his aching cock against the cushions on the couch, desperate for some kind of friction, but not wanting to give up pleasuring Maria. Only when her moans faded away did he lift his head and press a soft kiss to her stomach.

“Steve,” she gasped, breathing heavily, her skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her fingers running through his hair. “Holy sh...crap, that was...wow.”

He chuckled, kissing his way up her body until his hips were nestled against hers, his cock brushing against her. She was so warm, so inviting, her legs falling open, her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to lick at his lips.

“Condom?” she whispered.

Steve dropped his head to her shoulder, a groan of frustration leaving him.

“So much for the boy scout,” Maria laughed. “Grab my purse.” She pointed to the purse leaning against the end of the couch.

Steve snatched it with one finger and handed it to Maria. It only took her a second to find what she was looking for, a strip of four or five condoms shoved in some deep pocket of her purse. She ripped one off and open, then she dropped the rest to the floor.

“Don’t ask,” she smirked in answer to his unspoken question. She pushed a hand between their bodies and took him in her hand, sliding the condom down his length, drawing a groan from him. She guided him to her entrance, her leg hooking around the back of his thigh as he slowly sank into her.

Once he was fully seated inside of Maria, he paused, holding himself still inside of her, staring into her eyes, the feel of her surrounding him almost too much to take, his senses overloaded.

Maria kissed him, just a brush of her lips over his, but so intimate, so perfect. “It’s okay, Steve,” she whispered, somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

He nodded, tilting his hips up and into her, burying himself in her warmth. He took his time, his thrusts slow and even, Maria moving with him, his cock brushing against her sweet spot with every pump of his hips. He braced a foot against the floor, pushing up and into her with every thrust, wanting, needing to be so deep inside of her that he forgot where he ended and she began.

Steve could feel himself getting closer, his balls drawing up tight, his hips pumping faster as he pounded into her. She was gasping and moaning, writhing beneath him, her nails digging into his back, and then she was coming, her walls clamping down around him, the sensation pushing him over the edge, his own orgasm exploding out of him, his entire body tensing as he climaxed.

Afterwards, he and Maria laid side by side on the couch, every part of their naked bodies touching, Steve’s hands running over every inch of her, his lips sliding along her jaw to her lips. She brushed his hair off of his forehead and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“That was unexpected,” she murmured. “I thought we were taking things slow?”

Steve shook his head and chuckled. “Yeah, about that -”

Maria cut him off with a kiss. “You don’t need to explain,” she smiled.

“I don’t?” He tipped his head to one side, one eyebrow raised.

“Never,” she replied. “Not to me.” She kissed him again then rose to her feet. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, wrapped it around herself, and snatched the packages of condoms off the floor. She threw a glance at him over her shoulder as she sauntered across the room.

“You coming?” she asked. “I was thinking we could test that stamina of yours.” She kicked a leg up in the air as she spun around and headed for his bedroom.

Steve pushed himself off the couch, chuckling under his breath. 

As easy as breathing.


End file.
